יהדות ניגריה
מיון-טוב ימין|thumb|300px|right|RE-EMERGING: The Jews of Nigeria לפני כמה שנים, האינטרנט הוכנס בחלקים הכפריים יותר של דרום-מזרח ניגריה. כפי שעשתה במשך כל כך הרבה אנשים ברחבי העולם, היא פתחה את עיניהם של כמה אנשים איגבו צעירים והחלו לענות על כמה שאלות קשות של זהות. על שמואל (שנקרא אז סם), השאלה המציקה הוא רוצה ענה היא האם יש אמת אל לורה ארוך אמר כי העם איגבו היו פעם יהודים. הוא התחיל על ידי השוואת מסורות עברית למסורות איגבו, ומה שמצא הדהים אותו. קווי הדמיון היו משכנעים כל כך שלח אותו למסע בחיפוש כדי למצוא איגבו אחרים שעשויים בגלוי ליהדות. "RE-מתעוררים: יהודי ניגריה" הוא מסע אל לב Igboland אל חייהם ותרבותם של בני איגבו. הסרט מציג את העולם אל בתי הכנסת הרבים מנקדים את הארץ, וקומץ דמויות נלהבים, מסורים, ומגוון - כל שאיפה למלא את המורשת ההיסטורית שלהם עם מעט משאבים וללא ידיעתו של רוב העולם. סיפורים בודדים הם שזורים יחד עם היבטים מרכזיים של ההיסטוריה, מעקב איגבו מימי התנ"ך עד ה -1960 אכזריים מלחמת ביאפרה, אשר נהרג על איגבו 1 מיליון דולר. מגוון רחב של אנשי אקדמיה אמריקאים לסייע בפירוט את ההיסטוריה הזאת, כולל לשפוך אור חדש על מקורות איגבו אלפי עבדים שנתפסו במהלך סחר העבדים האטלנטי והביא חופי אמריקה. הסרט מתעמק בהיסטוריה זה נוסע מזרח הים של גאורגיה, שם המקומיים עדיין לדבר על רוח איגבו חי וקיים על הנחל שנקרא נחיתה איבו.הפרטים המוצגים בסרט גם מראים כי רוח מדהים איגבו. שמואל הוא אדם צעיר, אשר הסיפור מדגים את המסע לעבר מציאת היהדות. כיום הוא מנהיג בקהילתו המלמד ומזמורים התורה, ויש לו חלומות גדולים להפוך ברבות הימים הרב. אבל כמו כמעט בכל איגבו, הוא גדל מוקף על ידי כריסטיאן הקולוניאליזם, והדרך לגילוי כבר טומנת בחובה אי הבנה, פניות לא נכונות לתוך פולחן משיחי, גלות המשפחה, אלימות דעות קדומות משני השכנים המוסלמים והנוצרים, לעג מצד יהודים, הוא יצר קשר ב העולם המערבי, ואת התסכול של חוסר כספים כדי להמשיך לחנך את עצמו באמצעות גישה לאינטרנט. עם זאת, זה היה גם גילוי מדהים של הקהילה, קידמו באהבה של רב אמריקני אשר עובדת עם אותו ואת הקהילה גדול יותר כדי לראות את החלומות שלהם להפוך למציאות Several years ago, the Internet was introduced into the more rural parts of southeast Nigeria. As it has done for so many people around the world, it opened the eyes of a few young Igbo people and began answering some difficult questions of identity. For Shmuel (who was then called Sam), the nagging question he wanted answered was whether there was any truth to the long-told lore that the Igbo people were once Jews. He began by comparing Hebrew traditions to Igbo traditions, and what he found astounded him. The similarities were so convincing that it sent him off on a journey in the quest to find other Igbo who might be practicing Judaism. "RE-EMERGING: The Jews of Nigeria" is a journey into the heart of Igboland and into the lives and culture of the Igbo people. The film introduces the world to the many synagogues that dot the land, and a handful of passionate, committed, and diverse characters -- each striving to fulfill their historical legacy with few resources and unbeknownst to most of the world. Individual stories are woven together with key facets of history, tracing the Igbo from Biblical times up to the brutal 1960s Biafran War, which killed over 1 million Igbo. A wide range of American academics help detail this history, including shedding new light on the Igbo origins of thousands of slaves captured during the Atlantic Slave Trade and brought to American shores. The film delves into this history and travels to the southeast coast of Georgia, where locals still speak of the Igbo spirit alive and well at a riverbed called Ibo Landing. The individuals featured in the film also demonstrate that incredible Igbo spirit. Shmuel is a young man whose story exemplifies the journey toward finding Judaism. Today, he is a leader in his community who teaches and chants Torah, and has big dreams of one day becoming a rabbi. But like almost every Igbo, he grew up surrounded by Christian colonialism, and the road to discovery has been fraught with misunderstanding, wrong turns into Messianic worship, family exile, violent prejudice from both Muslim and Christian neighbors, scorn from Jews he has contacted in the Western world, and frustration of a lack of funds to further educate himself through Internet access. Yet, it's also been an amazing discovery of community, and furthered with the love of an American rabbi who has been working with both him and the larger community to see their dreams become a reality קטגוריה:יהדות אפריקה